Connor's Second Templar Hunt
by E Dre Peraza
Summary: Shay finds a temple underneath the Homestead and is creates a massive Earthquake. Connor then discovers that Shay rebuilt the Templars and Connor hunts them down.


As the nights turned cold and the wind did blow, Connor was there on his Homestead watching over the frontier in the moonlight. He loved the sight of the Aquila docked up on the seas and the tall trees spanning farther than the eye can see and also the peaceful homes of those also living on the homestead. But something was not right. He heard, screams come from the forest. So he left my manor and ran at the noise. What I saw when he arrived was a few British Redcoats attacking a frontiersmen.

"Hey! Stop this assault now!" Connor yelled

They ran off like little girls. He asked the man who he was. Then he brought him back to the homestead in which he found shelter. He was curious to know why they attacked because the Revolution has been over for about a few years now. The next morning, He looked at the view and there was another ship docked up, it was odd. He went to observe and there was a note for me where his old pal Robert Faulkner used to stand. It read

"Dear, Connor

I think you are a great man and have done great things for the United States but us British would like to honor you in London for taking down the Patriots Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, and Charles Lee. We hope you accept. If not we will not mind.

Sincerely,

King George III"

He found this odd. He supported Washington and helped build the United States and he would not expect this. So he did not go. He returned to his manor where He spent the rest of the day.

A series of odd events started occurring. Ships would come and go from the dock when there is usually only one ship, the Aquila there. There was knocking on his door so He looked and saw who it was, it was a few redcoats.

"Hello sir, King George would like you to come to London so you could be knighted. Will you accept his offer." A redcoat asked Connor.

"I don't understand. I killed redcoats and British leaders and a few patriots and he is knighting me?" Connor asked

"It is private business, sir." The redcoat told him.

"I will not leave, they must come here. If anything goes wrong I must be here to protect the people." Connor told them

"Alright he already has one of his men coming over because he expected this from you." The Redcoat said "The man will meet with you on Sunday at the Old North Church in Boston."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? They are very patriotic over there and we might get killed." Connor said "I propose that we do it here. The ceremony can be outside my manor and the celebration afterwards can be in the tavern."

"Well I guess that would be fine." The Redcoat said

"But why me I helped build an enemy nation." Connor thought to himself

The Next Week (June 11, 1788), Davenport Homestead

Connor was just in the manor and knew the king's men would arrive today. So he went to the basement and put on Achilles robes because they were more fancy than his own robes. The king's man knocked on the door and Connor was ready but suspicious. As redcoats and the homesteads villagers arrived at the manor it started.

"We all gather together today, to honor the great man named "Connor Kenway". He is the son of the highly respected Haytham Kenway witch died in unfortunate circumstances. But I have been sent here by our great king to celebrate this great man." The man said.

"I thank you all very much but I can't accept this. I was fighting against you guys, this is not right." Before Connor could complete his speech, a man jumped off the Manor's rooftop and landed on Connor and stabbed him leaving him unconscious. It was the Templar Shay Patrick Cormac. Shay then killed all the guards and launched sleep bombs into the crowd and ran towards to the Manor's entrance. It was locked, so he launched a grenade to get it open. He then opened the secret entrance leading to the basement with all the Assassin belongings. Shay found a loose floor panel and underneath was tunnel leading to a piece of Eden, one similar to the one that destroyed Lisbon. But because this was an Assassin controlled region, Shay grabbed it and a massive Earthquake stuck the Homestead crumbling it to dust.

"Goodbye Homestead." Shay said before stealing a special First Civilization artifact and Connor's Assassin equipment as well as his own from when he was an Assassin. Then he escaped the crumbling structure.

Shay then realized that the cliffs of the Homestead were collapsing and he needed to get to his ship. He managed to leap off the crumbling cliff into a large pile of leaves down below. He ran to the crumbling dock and then boarded the Morrigan, sank the unmanned Aquila, and sailed off as the Homestead crumbled to dust.

A Boston Hospital (July 10, 1788)

Connor woke up in a hospital room concerned about what just happened.

"Where am I, What happened to my town." Connor asked the doctor

"Well one of the villagers brought you here and said 'a man leaped onto you and stabbed you. Then he killed all the guards and launched sleep bombs into the crowd. Then he entered the manor and not long later a massive earthquake struck the town crumbling the manor, the cliffs, and the whole village to dust. He said that the man got away and sunk the ship in the dock before sailing off. We have been taking care of you for a month and you are all better." The Doctor Replied

"A month! Thanks doctor but I must go." Connor said before running out, grabbing a horse and riding to the once Homestead.

When Connor arrived, everything was in ruins and no one was there except the corpses of the guards and the people that did not escape. Connor went to the manor, which was now a pile of rubble, and managed to get the basement and noticed all of his equipment, including his uniform, was gone. Then he went into the tunnel to see that the pieces of Eden were also missing.

"This is how the earthquake happened. I must find who did this." Connor said to himself.

The Homestead looked like a totally different place, The Cliffs were collapsed and so were the buildings.

"How could Achilles not have told me that there was a precursor site under the homestead." Connor said to himself. "I feel betrayed. And why was I going to be knighted anyway?"

Old North Church, Boston (July 19, 1788)

Connor called his six Assassins to meet and talk about the situation.

"I know what happened. There was a tunnel in the basement of my manor on the Homestead. In the tunnel there was a piece of Eden, one similar to the one use to destroy Lisbon or Haiti. Someone took it and it caused a massive earthquake that destroyed the Homestead and he got away and sunk the Aquila. Before the earthquake, King George which was very odd considering what I did in the revolution was knighting me." Connor told them.

"Well I know some of the survivors are camped at Fort Hill and most likely the man who did this is Shay." Duncan said before getting shot in the chest from the rooftop. Shay shot him.

"Duncan! Will you be okay?" Connor yelled and asked. "You five, go chase Shay!"

"Connor I will be okay. They need you he is strong." Duncan said and Connor nodded.

Connor and his Assassins chased Shay to the tip of the Old North Church and he made a leap of faith. After he got out of the hay, Connor attempted to air-assassinate him with his one weapon, a knife. A force field around Shay pushed Connor back, Shay still had the piece of Eden.

"You thought you could kill me that easy I'm a lot harder to kill…" As Shay was talking a single guard tackled him and he dropped the piece of Eden.

"Stephane take it!" Connor yelled as Stephane then took the piece of Eden.

As Stephane was running away, Shay killed the guard and shot Stephane in the back two times. As Shay ran past Connor and Connor tackled Shay to the ground and held him down.

"Jamie check on Stephane!" Connor yelled

"Did you forget how your Father died, you used your hidden blade in this situation." Shay told Connor.

Deborah Carter then stomped on Shay's hidden blade and pointed a gun to his head so he could not do any bad things.

"Are you alone? And who is your leader?" Connor asked Shay

"I am not alone. After Haytham and Charles died I made my own Templar Order. Meet Thomas Adams, John Penn, William Houston, and my leader King Charles III of Span." Shay told Connor

"You have Spanish royalty on your side and he ordered this!" Connor said before getting distracted by a loud bright flash from the piece of Eden.

Thomas Adams, John Penn, and William Huston were surrounding Jamie and Stephane (Who was badly but not fatally wounded). Shay got up and Connor ran to attack Templars. Shay used a Sleep Dart on Connor and the other three were held at gunpoint and ran away. The Templars took the piece of Eden and took Jamie and Stephane prisoner.

Acorn Street, Boston (July 20, 1788)

Thomas Adams, John Penn, and William Huston were gathering at a building on Acorn Street and were keeping Stephane and Jamie prisoner there.

"Free the Prisoners! Give me my Assassin equipment and robes! Give me the Piece of Eden" Connor demanded when he broke open the door to the building

"Now, calm down. Here are your robes and equipment." Thomas Adams said while Connor put them back on. "Take the prisoners." Thomas Adams said while Connor freed the prisoners. "But the piece of Eden is ours." Thomas Adams said as himself, John Penn, and William Huston ran out the back door towards the dock where Adams' ship was docked and ready to go.

"Come on let's chase them." Connor said

"I am going to have to stay because I need to recover from my wounds. I will go see a doctor. You and Jamie go after them." Stephane told Connor.

Connor and Jamie chased them until they got to the dock. The Templars already boarded their ship and started to sail away and Connor's ship got sunk.

"We are going to have to buy a new ship, Jamie. And where did the other three Assassins go?" Connor asked Jamie

"Well we are going to have to buy a ship. And the other three backed out of the operation." Jamie told Connor

"But I'm here." Deborah interrupted "The other two backed out and Duncan will need medical care for the next few months."

"Well I guess it is only us. Where are they going?" Connor asked

"Well when I was taken prisoner they were stupid enough to say they were going to a place in Virginia. And lucky for us, I just earned enough money to rent a ship from my secondary job as a blacksmith." Jamie said.

They went and got a ship to rent for a few months. They then boarded it, hired a crew and sailed to Virginia.

Norfolk, Virginia (August 7, 1788)

When Connor and his two Assassins arrived in Norfolk, they stalked the three Templars. They could not hear anything but they were planning something. Then when they were close, the Assassins ambushed them. John Penn and William Houston ran got in separate horses and buggies and went off. But before Thomas Adams could get away, Connor assassinated him.

"What do you want from me?" Adams said while dying

"First off, you are with the Templars. Second off, I saw you with the piece of Eden." Connor told the dying Adams

"John Penn has the piece of Eden and has headed off Granville, North Carolina. But if you want to succeed you have to take down Houston who is planning to recruit more Templars in Philadelphia on August 12." Adams right before dying.

Connor then met up with his two Assassins and ordered them as well as himself to go to Philadelphia to kill William Houston before his plan is put in effect.

Philadelphia (Late August 11 – Early August 12)

Connor and his two recruits entered the city only to be greeted by six hostile guards protecting Houston. They fought and Connor killed all but five. He held the last one against a wall. And asked for Houston. The Guard told him that he was at Christ Church plotting how his plan will play out. Connor and his Assassins stayed at tavern right by the church so they can spy on him all night. The next night his plans and recruiting had started. Connor went into the crown and pushed his way through where Houston was giving a speech.

"The Knights Templar need you! We support freedom! We support equality! And we…" Houston could not finish talking because he got an arrow embedded into his chest.

"I have nothing to say to you Connor, Penn has what you want. Now go on." Houston said before taking his dying breath.

Connor fled the scene before the guards came and Connor and his two Assassins met by the dock.

"You two should stay here. I do not want to risk you getting injured by the piece of Eden." Connor told his Assassins and they agreed.

Granville, North Carolina (September 14, 1788)

Connor arrived and used his eagle vision to find where Penn was. So Connor walked up to the large plantation and knocked on the door three times. When Penn opened the door, Connor tackled him to the ground and Penn used his piece of Eden to push Connor on the ground as well.

"Do you have any idea of how powerful this is? It can kill you. Now just hand it over!" Connor yelled at Penn

"Never! If you Assassins have it, you will use it to destroy cities." Penn yelled back

"But if you have it, you will control the world!" Connor shouted at Penn

Connor pulled out his pistol at tried to shoot Penn but shot the piece of Eden out of his hand instead. It caused a massive earthquake to strike. Connor ran out the entrance and Penn tried to follow. But before Penn could reach the door a pile of rubble fell and blocked his path. A fire started and blocked the other exit. Connor still had some civility and tried to find Penn in the rubble. But by the time he found Penn, he was too late. Penn was crushed by rubble and burnt by fire and was dead. Connor took the piece of Eden and left. He boarded his ship that he rented and sailed to his next location, Spain, to kill Charles III.

On his way there Connor threw the piece of Eden into the middle of the Atlantic.

Royal Palace, Madrid, Spain (December 14, 1788)

Connor arrived on the coast of Spain a few days earlier but arrived at the palace on December 14. There were guards at the entrance. Connor found a way to get past them. Connor found the huge room the king was in and was climbing on the beams above. Connor was directly over Charles when a guard fired his gun at Connor. Connor was hit and fell all the way to the ground.

"Well who do we have here? Connor is it? Nice to meat you. I hear you plotting to kill me." Charles said to Connor

Connor was injured and struggled to get up. But before the king could say another word, Jamie and Deborah attacked the guards causing a distraction. The king pulled out his sword and started fighting. Connor managed to sneak up behind the king and assassinate him.

"So this is for the Homestead. I underestimated you. You have no worries because my son is not a Templar. But George III of Britain was going to knight you when the earthquake happened. You should go meet him there." Charles III said to Connor before dying.

Once all the guards were dead Connor asked Deborah and Jamie why they were there. And they said they wanted to build the Brotherhood stronger in southern Europe. Connor accepted this and said his goodbyes.

A few days later Connor returned to his ship and sailed to London to meet the king.

Royal Palace, London, England, Great Britain (January 4, 1789)

Connor was granted permission to see the king after showing the guards the letter. When Connor entered George's room, he did his bows and asked him a question.

"Why was I going to be knighted anyway? I helped the patriots more than I helped you." Connor asked King George

"Well I was hoping to talk to you." George said to Connor

"No, I come here just to talk to the king. I don't think so. I am returning home." Connor said before storming off to his ship.

Davenport Homestead (February 13, 1789)

Connor arrived at the ruins of the Homestead to look for his bow that was still in the manor. But Connor was in shock. The dock was rebuilt and the manor and other buildings were under reconstruction. Some of the old citizens were there helping them and because they were staying at Fort Hill they got the American Military to help them rebuild it as well. Connor was thankful. Connor entered the manor that was under construction and saw that they recovered Achilles painting and his grave was still there. But Connor saw Shay sitting in the newly rebuild tavern. Connor confronted him.

"My work is done and you now know not to rebuild the Templars or do any shifty business unless you want the same outcome." Connor told Shay

"I know I am an idiot and I will never do anything this stupid again. Just so you know I bought a house here. I and I will never be this stupid again. I hope you accept." Shay said to Connor

"I do." Connor said before leaving the tavern with a smile on his face as he say the Aquila reconstructed and unloading new and old citizens to the Homestead.

The End


End file.
